Life With Mew
by V2mew
Summary: Emily became a pokemon trainer. But she acciedently got a mew instead of a charmander. Will they get along?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This story is from Emily's point of view.

Life With Mew

Chapter (1): I'm a pokemon trainer now.

I became so excited that I could not sleep that whole night. It was my tenth birthday. And that day was the day I was going to become a pokemon trainer. My hometown is Pallet Town. And I used to live there until this day. As the sun emerged from the east, I changed my clothes quickly. I was in such a hurry that I almost forgot my cap before going downstairs. I was about to go out without having my breakfast until mum called over. I finished my breakfast quickly and was about to go out again. Just then, Mum stopped me as I forgot something. It was my backpack. Oh, how stupid of me. Anyway, I finally made it out of the house. I went to Professor Oak's laboratory. I was not able to choose a pokemon because I was a little late. Another two starter trainers from Pallet Town had chosen Squirtle and Bulbasaur. There was only one pokeball left on the table.

"This pokeball should contain a Charmander, I believe. Charmander is a fire type pokemon, so it should be strong against grass type pokemon. I hope you will become friends with this pokemon. Now would you like to give him a nickname?" Professor Oak said, handing me the pokeball.

I felt a little angry, being late at first day and not being able to choose a pokemon. But I did not show my anger. I just took the charmander without naming him and left. Professor gave me a pokedex, too. It hadn't recorded the information of the Charmander. I wondered why. But I didn't care. Charmander was a good pokemon and I knew that he would become a very strong pokemon. Just when I left Pallet Town, I met one of the starter trainers. His name was Nick and he wanted to battle me. He told me that he wanted to test his pokemon. I was feeling itching to battle, too. He and I both took position. He first took out his pokeball and released it. His pokemon was a squirtle. Now I became worried. Charmander was a fire type pokemon and he would not stand a chance against water pokemon. Anyway, I released my pokeball. But something strange came out instead of charmander. It was a cute pink cat-like pokemon, floating about. I had no idea what it was but he surely was not a charmander. And it could only say "mew".

"That's your first pokemon? Professor Oak gave you that thing. I don't know what that is but it seems pretty weak." Nick insulted me and my pokemon. I didn't know what to do and I had to win. This was my first battle. Now I did not even know what kind of pokemon I was using. It was just too difficult. Finally, I swallowed my fear and gave a command.

"Use Flame Thrower!" I ordered my little pink cat. I did not know what moves this pokemon can use. I wasn't sure if it can use a fire attack. I should have ordered a normal type move such as quick attack which most pokemons can use. Suddenly a male voice came into my head.

"Why should I listen to you?" I looked around and saw nothing.

"I'm just in front of you. And I'm speaking to you telepathically." Then I figured out it was my little cat-like pokemon. He turned and gave me a cute smile. Then he dashed towards squirtle with his body, covered in lightning. That was a volt tackle.

"Squirtle, withdraw." Nick ordered his pokemon. Squirtle withdrew itself into its shell. However, the dashing cat laid a direct hit on the turtle and knocked it out. Squirtle was thrown backwards and fainted.

"Impossible! That cannot be a starter pokemon." Nick yelled. He returned his squirtle.

I was shocked. My very first pokemon disobeyed me and knocked the opponent out. He could even talk to me. I was confused back then. After the battle, Nick gave me some cash as my reward. He said that he would win me someday. He surely would be training very hard. I knew it from the bottom of my heart. Anyway, this little pink creature kept on going around me. He was giggling like a immature baby. I was kind of annoyed by that. But since I wanted to know what kind of pokemon he was, I returned him to his pokeball and rushed to the Viridian City. It was afternoon by the time I arrived in Viridian City. First of all, I went to the pokemon centre to call Professor Oak. I wondered how Professor would explain this all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter (2): Trade or Not

I called Professor Oak with a video phone in the pokemon center. Professer Oak's picture appeared in the screen.

"Professor Oak, can you tell me what's the meaning of this?" I released my pokemon to show him. The little pink cat was still giggling and floating. He surely was so cheerful. "I get this pokemon instead of a charmander!"

"Well, that's a mew. You already got a pokedex. You should check the details of your mew." Professor Oak replied. I totally forgot about the pokedex. I was so stupid and forgetful that I even forgot about my own pokedex. Is it just my brain? Anyway, I did as Professor Oak told to do so. The pokedex beeped and a female voice started to speak.

"Mew's a legendary pokemon. Its type is physic type. It can use all types of move. Many scientists believe mew to be an ancestor of pokemon."

"What!" I was surprised. I actually got a legendary pokemon. I mean I did not even know that I got a legendary pokemon. Now I saw the reason why mew did not obey me in the last battle.

"Must have given you a wrong pokeball. You see, a group of scientists delivered me a mew for me to study. But when I opened the pokeball which was supposed to be containing mew, a charmander popped out. Anyway, do you want the charmander? If you want Charmander, I can transfer you through the PC. And you transfer me the mew back, okay. It's a trade." Professor Oak asked me. I did not know what to say. Then I decided that I'll trade Mew and Charmander. Because I thought Charmander was the perfect pokemon for a starter trainer like me and if I kept mew, I would not be fair to other trainers. Then I took a glance at the PC if the PC was ready to use. But I only saw the PC which was out of order.

"Well, we can trade at Pewter City. You only have to pass through the Viridian Forest. See you." Professor Oak told me his last words and he disappeared from the screen. I was about to return mew to his pokeball. But then he used telepathy to contact me.

"Please don't put me into that little ball. I cannot freely move in there. And the ball is dark and scary." Mew's voice was just the same as before. I couldn't believe that mew hated his pokeball. Pokemons are supposed to love their pokeballs. I mean the other pokemons love their pokemon. I only saw one who hate his pokeball. It is the pikachu who always stay on Ash's head. Ash is in Sinnoh Region now. However, I agreed mew that he could outside if he wanted to.

"I will be happy if you release me." Mew said. I gasped. But that was going too far. Then I refused him rudely. He seemed to be pretty sad. I left the pokemon center. As soon as I left, I saw another starter, the one who chose bulbasaur. Her name was Lilly and she said she was going to Vermillion City through the Diglett's cave. She said she had a ferry there which will be taking her to Johto Region. She thought Johto Region was more suitable than Kanto for a starter trainer. In fact, she could only get seven badges here since the viridian gym was destroyed after Ash Ketchum's battle. The gym was owned by Team Rockets, the bad guys who always steal other trainers' pokemon. I could understand how she felt. But as for me, I would start training here, in Kanto Region. I will defeat the first gym in Pewter City. Then I realized that Brock was still with Ash on his journey to the pokemon master. I wondered who will be the gym leader. I said bye to Lilly and went on my own way. I was relieved since Lilly did not find out what pokemon I had. She forgot to ask me about Mew.

"You know, I would be happy if I were free. I always want to roam free in the horizon. But scientists captured and raised me since I was a baby. Now that I am four years old, they sent me to Professor Oak. Then Professor mistaken my pokeball for a charmander's. That's why I am in your hands. I want to be free, you know. I don't know why other pokemons want to be raised by pokemon trainers." Mew said to me telepathically. I finally understood what Mew felt. He must have felt pretty lonely without seeing the outside world, That's why he seemed to be pretty happy when he was outside. He had never seen this beautiful world in his life. Being stuck in a building without being able to go outside must have been tough. But I didn't know that many pokemons want to be captured by trainers. I mean they always run. And to capture a pokemon, you have to weaken it first.

"I don't know about it, too. But maybe pokemons want many friends. If you don't have a friend, you really don't know what happiness mean. I can be your friend if you like." I made up finally.

"Friend?" Mew asked me telepathically.

"If you still want to be free, I will not trade you with Charmander but set you free when I caught my first pokemon." I promised that word. I really did not like seeing someone sad. So I shall fulfill his wish. In fact, I was okay if I can start training my new pokemon. Maybe, I was just being too generous.

Anyway, we continued our journey and now we were in the Viridian Forest. I first found a caterpie so I prepared myself to capture it. I did not need to worry about poke'balls. This time I did not forget to buy some.

"Mew, help me out." I said.

"Nope, I am staying out of this one." He said. I was angry for a moment. Then I swallowed my anger and threw a pokeball at the Caterpie. Luckily, I caught it without weakening it. The details about Caterpie was recorded in my pokedex. I signed, disappointed at Mew. He kept, disobeying me. But as my promise, I need to set him free.

"Mew, you are free as I promise." I always kept my promise so this will be the same. I was happy for Mew a little.

"I won't go." Mew said to me telepathically.

"Huh?" I surely was surprised. I thought Mew wanted to be free in his whole life.

"I want to see what friends really are. So I am sticking with you for a while." Mew said, smiling. I returned the smile. I finally arrived in Pewter City and went to the pokemon center.

"Hello, so are we ready to trade?" Professor Oak asked me through the video phone.

"Not really. You see I would like to know Mew a lot better. We would like to become friends."I said, not knowing if Professor Oak would allow this. There was a pause for a while. Finally Professor Oak said, "Okay, it's your choice then."

I was glad that Professor Oak let me keep Mew. I wondered what will happen next with this little cute Mew in my life?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter (3): My First Gym Battle

I was starting to regret the fact that I didn't trade Mew with Charmander. The fact was that he was very noisy and he never stop talking how happy he was when I let him stay with me. I had to close my ears all the time since he never stop babbling. And he did not enter into his pokeball and I didn't think he ever will. Anyway, I started to train my Caterpie. I have decided that I will only battle the Gym only when my Caterpie had fully evolved into Butterfree. Of course, I wouldn't train Caterpie with Mew. Since he was a very strong pokemon, Caterpie would just lose him and would not gain any experience. So I started training Caterpie on in the Viridian Forest. There sure were tough opponents out there. Now I was fighting against a high leveled Pidgey. I was expecting Mew to help me.

"Mew, lend Caterpie a hand." I shouted. There was a better way for Caterpie to gain some experience. Then Mew closed his eyes. His body became covered with pink aura. I smiled as I knew that Mew was going to use a psychic move. But he disappeared.

"Idiot, you thought that I was going to help." I heard the voice from above. Then I looked up and saw Mew, sitting astride a branch. "I was just going to take a nap. Besides it is Caterpie's battle. So let her be." he said, chuckling.

I became so angry that I wanted to kill Mew! Then I swallowed my anger and shouted out an order.

"Caterpie, use String Shot!" I commanded my first pokemon. Unlike Mew, she obeyed my order. The pidgey was caught in web that was formed from Caterpie's mouth.

"Tackle!" I shouted out. Caterpie was very royal to my order. She ran as fast as she could just to tackled the caught Pidgey. It was a direct hit. But the pidgey was not knocked out with one hit. In fact, it got free from the web and pecked Caterpie rapidly. That peck was surely powerful. Caterpie was knocked out with one hit. Besides, Pidgey was flying type so it was strong against bug type. I thought it was over for my career as a trainer since I could not train my pokemon properly. I kneed down. My tears were falling down from my eye.

"How can I become a good trainer if I cannot train my pokemon?" I thought. Caterpie was knocked out and fainted since I was not a good trainer. A light stung my eyes.

Caterpie started to glow in white colour and evolved into a metapod. Then rapidly Metapod evolved into a butterfree. Butterfree then used Gust to knock Pidgey out. I had no idea what was happening. But a victory is a victory. I stopped crying. Butterfree was giggling happily. Mew came down.

"You okay?" he asked. I started to strangling him as I was angry because he didn't obey me.

"You, no good lump!" I shouted.

"Idiot, do you always treat to someone who just helped you?" He replied. I swallowed my anger as soon as I heard him. I stopped strangling him. But I did not let him go.

"You helped me?" I asked in surprise. I wondered how he helped me after he was sitting astride a branch the whole time. But again, how did Caterpie evolve so quickly? I would never find an answer to this puzzle until Mew explained me everything.

"I gave Caterpie some of my psychic power so that she could evolve." Mew said. I then could not help myself but pulled him into a big hug. I was so grateful that I could hug him forever. He gave me back my hope. And what's more, Caterpie had evolved into Butterfree.

"Are you crazy? I am starting to become afraid of you." Mew said, trying to be free from my strong arms. I released him and returned Butterfree.

I got back to the Pokemon Centre to book a room. I planned on battling the Gym the next day. Of course, I won't use Mew since it was not fair to use him. But I had to find more about him. At night, I told Mew to return to his pokeball but he just wouldn't listen. Then I decided to leave him alone. In my room, I made a bed for him with the stuff I got. I got onto my own bed to sleep. A little while later, I felt itchy beneath my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Mew trying to get beneath my arm.

"Mew, what're you doing?" I whispered.

"I had nightmares. Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked me in a cute voice. He showed me his puppy dog eyes. I told myself to resist them but I just could not resist.

"Fine, okay. Just don't disturb me." I said. Then without a word, Mew wrapped his tail around me. He seemed to be hugging me and I returned the hug. That was just one night. I think I was going to love Mew as my brother.

The next day, I was standing right in front of the gym. This was a rock type gym and I got just the right type to encounter Rock type pokemons. Not the water pokemon but the leaf type pokemon Butterfree. I will definitely win. I entered the gym and now I was facing the gym leader, Brock's father. Brock was on the journey with Ash so I had to battle Brock's father. I hope I would win.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter (4): My First Experience

Luckily, Mew was in his human form because I asked him to transform into a human so that he could come inside the gym. He was standing beside me, wearing a blue shirt and black trousers. He had light pink hair with sky blue eyes.

"Are you ready to battle, Emily?" My opponent asked. "This will be a one on one pokemon battle."

"No problem!" I said, with full of confidence.

"Emily will surely win. She is very intelligent. No one can beat her." Mew said. I was little annoyed. He was praising me and I am not the girl who likes praising.

"Dylan, you really are brown nose." That's what I named him at that moment. I surely didn't know how to call him. It turned out pretty awkward.

"No more chit chat. Let's go" The Gym Leader finally shouted out and released his onix. I released Butterfree. The rock snake started to make his move.

"Onix, dig." Onix dug into the ground. I knew that Onix's dig was very special attack. But it would not hit if the opponent was flying. So I ordered my Butterfree to fly high. Suddenly, Onix popped out of the ground but missed.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" I made another move. Butterfree became surrounded by blue aura and sent some blue waves. It affected Onix. The rock pokemon was now confused.

"Now use Gust." I made a continuous order. Butterfree flapped her wings rapidly to form a violent wing storm. But it was not affective! Onix was still standing. It had snapped of its confusion. I became surprised. How could it be still standing?

"You should know that Onix is a rock type pokemon. Rock type pokemons are usually heavy which make them ineffective against such attacks." Brock's father said. "Onix, tail slam."

Onix rose his tail and slammed Butterfree with full strength.

"Bind, Onix." Onix has now completely binded Butterfree. Butterfree fainted and I lost.

At that evening, I sat by a stream in the Viridian Forest. I was disappointed to lose my gym battle. Mew sat beside me.

"Cheer up, Emily. You can battle him again. I am sure you will win." Mew tried to cheer me up. But I won't be happy after a loss. Mew was still in his human form. He put his arm around me. But can't you understand a trainer feel? Ash came up with many great 

strategies. But I have none. I threw a stone into the stream. Mew put his hand on my shoulder.

"_**In**_ _**the morning when you wake up**_

_**Open your eyes to a new day"**_

He started to sing. I knew that song. It was my favorite. And his voice was completely perfect. But how did he know this song and when? I was curious about that. But my unhappiness had overwhelmed my curiosity.

"_**Look around at the gifts you got**_

_**You've been so lucky long the way"**_

I looked the other way. Why was he trying so hard to encourage me? I never knew the answer. I hope I would get better.

"_**Now you face the greatest test**_

_**Use the lessons that you've learned**_

_**You're goal is to be the best**_

_**And claim the prize that you've earned"**_

"Come on, Mew. This won't cheer me. I am kind of sad right now. I never have this experience. I've never lost to anyone. But now, I have lost." I yelled. I did not know what to say anymore.

"_**Ever since you were a young girl**_

_**You kept your eyes on a master plan**_

_**To reach for the top- and touch the sky"**_

"Hey, you got the lyrics wrong. It is 'a young man', not 'girl'." I argued since I know the lyrics pretty well. But then I realized he was just singing for me. So he changed 'man' to 'girl'.

"_**It's your destiny**_

_**To spread your wings and fly"**_

Mew wasn't paying attention to anything I said. So I stopped talking. I kept frowning.

"_**You can do if you really try**_

_**You can do if you really try**_

_**Spread your wings and learn to fly**_

_**You can do it if you really, really try"**_

My frown disappeared from my face. I realized my foolishness to get disappointed over a loss. A good trainer must never give up. I could do it if I just believe in myself. I could do it if I believe in my heart and try. No matter what happened, never give up. Success 

will always come to those who try very hard, believing in themselves. I was such a fool not to realize that. Thanks to Mew, I now knew what training really means.

"Mew, you can stop singing now." But mew went on singing. I smiled and said nothing more. In fact, his voice was good. So I listened to it till the end.

After the song had finished, I started my questions.

"Mew, when did you listen to this song?" I asked. I was very curious.

"Don't call me 'Mew'. Call me 'Dylan'. I like that name better." Mew replied. "You see, when you were having a bath in the pokemon center, I found this device in your bag. I know where the headphone goes since I saw you using it many times. But then, when I pressed the triangle-shaped button, I started to hearing music from the headphone. It was this song. I did not know how to close it either. So I listened to this song since I like it. Then I left it playing some other songs."

This explained me why my Ipod was already playing when I listened to it.

"Anyway, thank you for the song…. Dylan" I made a perfect choice, giving him that name. I will never want to face this experience again. I will try my best not to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter (5): Dylan the Mew

I started to train with Butterfree again. Mew whose name's 'Dylan', transformed into an onix so that I could train. I ordered Butterfree to use 'Stun Spore'. Dylan was caught in the stun spore and was paralyzed. Next, Butterfree made another move. This time, its wings glowed and tackled Dylan with them.

"Steel Wings? When did you learn that move?" I asked surprisingly. Butterfree's level was too low for her to learn. It was a miracle. And most Butterfrees don't learn 'Steel Wings' on their own. I wondered why. Anyway, Dylan flinched by the attack. Then I commanded Butterfree to repeat the action again. Dylan dodged it. Then a pikachu passed by right before.

"A pikachu!! I want to catch it." I shouted with glee. Dylan, in Onix's form, seemed pretty disappointed.

"Aren't we in the middle of training?" Dylan said, hopelessly. I know that he wanted to train me a lot.

"Dylan, go use "Slam" on that pikachu! I want to catch it." I shouted.

"Why should I listen to you?" Dylan replied. I really got mad at him. He really hadn't obeyed me for the first time. I grinned. I decided that I will deal with him later since I had a little business to take care. I needed to take care of that pikachu first.

"Butterfree, change target! Tackle that pikachu."

Butterfree, unlike Dylan, obeyed me. She always did as she was told. Butterfree tackled Pikachu and it was a critical hit too. Then I ordered Butterfree to put Pikachu to sleep. So she released some yellow spores from her wings. It was 'Sleep Powder.' It worked on Pikachu just like my plans. Now that my plan worked, Pikachu will be easy for me to capture. Luckily, I got ten pokeballs in my backpack. Mum was worried that I might forget to buy pokeballs. So she put some. Now I threw a pokeball at it and caught it. Then I returned my Butterfree.

"Finally you caught another male pokemon." Dylan groaned. He then transformed back into his human form.

"So it's a male pikachu. Anyway, why didn't you listen to me?" I asked. I wanted an explanation. But Dylan said nothing about it.

"I have a bone to pick with you." I heard a familiar male voice behind me. Nick showed up. He wanted to settle the score from the last battle.

"Now, let's battle." he said. He released Squirtle from his pokeball.

"I was staying at my sister's house for a night to get my new pokemon from my cousin. That's the reason I got here late. But that doesn't mean I did not train my Squirtle." He said. I was going to battle him but then Dylan stopped me.

"I will show you what strategy really is, Emily." He said.

"What! You talked like I am nothing to you!" I said angrily. The way he talked was so rude that I could not stand it. In fact, I am his trainer and he was talking to me like I was just a trash. He took out a pokeball from his pocket. I was surprised by that. How can a pokemon has a pokeball?

"Just watch, Emily. Go, Butterfree." Dylan said. He released Butterfree. That was strange. That Butterfree was awfully familiar or so I thought. Then I checked my pokeballs and one of my pokeballs was missing. So he was using my Butterfree after all. He must have teleported the pokeball to his pocket.

"You think you could win me? Squirtle, use Bubble!" Nick made the first move. Squirtle shot a lot of bubbles from his mouth. But Butterfree could dodge them all.

"Gust, Butterfree." Dylan said his first command. He really seemed serious this time. He was not jolly as usual. I really didn't understand him.

"Double Team, Squirtle!" Nick said. Squritle produced many replicas of itself. Even I didn't know the real one. Butterfree seemed pretty confused by the replica. She needed help. The replicas of Squirtle disappeared and the real one tackled from behind.

"Do you like this move? I've got a TM from my sis and taught it to Squirtle." Nick said, smiling.

"Emily, I will show how to distinguish the real one without using my psychic power." Dylan said to me telepathically so that no one can hear except me.

"Don't get depressed, Butterfree. Use Sweet Scent on that Squirtle." He said. Butterfree sprayed some pink spores on Squirtle. It was really a sweer smell. But something was not right. Dylan might lose with that move. What's wrong with him? I would never use that move if I were him. Because Sweet Scent never cause any damages.

"Are you a fool, using Sweet Scent on Squirtle? I guess you are out of your ideas." Nick said, chuckling.

"I don't think so. Butterfree, use Tackle on Squirtle." Dylan shouted.

"Double Team, Squirtle!" Nick shouted. Squirtle then produced many replicas again. I was very sure that Dylan was going to lose. But Dylan smirked. What the hell was he smiling for? Was he really out of his mind?

"You should know what a good trainer really is. A good trainer always has a trick in his sleeves. A good trainer always comes up with surprise attacks. In this battle, I win, Nick." Dylan said, smiling. "Butterfree, use Steel Wings on the real Squirtle!"

Surprisingly, Butterfree's was able to attack the real Squirtle with Steel Wings. The turtle pokemon was thrown backwards.

"What the! How did you find the real one?" Nick gasped.

"It's easy. The reason I ordered Butterfree to use Sweet Scent was to distinguish your Squirtle from the replicas. The real Squirtle's smell was extra sweet so that he can be easily distinguished from the replicas. Most trainers always use same type of move when he is at advantage. You, too, will make Squirtle use Double Team again if Butterfree attacks him. But you won't if I don't. Then again, Butterfree will only have to dodge your attacks and was sure to lose. So I made an attack. But if I use Gust again, the wind will just blow away Sweet Scent. And then there is no chance that I will win. And since Squirtle's HPs was lower than the others, Steel Wings, the move which wipe out a lot of HPs, will do the trick. Another attack and your Squirtle will faint. I can prove it to you." Nick's eye widened as Dylan finished saying his words.

"Not only did you know how to win this battle and status of my Squirtle but you also know the gender of him. You are unbelievable." Nick surely was surprised. Dylan also surprised me, too. He really had good strategies. Dylan smiled.

"Butterfree, use Steel Wings!" Dylan said. Butterfree repeated the move again and knocked Squirtle out. This was really unbelievable even for me. Just how did Dylan come up with those strategies?

"Emily, are you wondering how?" Dylan said to me telepathically. I was so shocked that I could not say a word.

"I'll tell the rest of my story now. When I was one week old, I could only stay in my nest. Mum was away in search of food. Then a group of scientists found me, cooing in my nest. They took me in a pokeball since I could not resist yet and rose me for their experiment. During those days, I've watched many battles especially Ash's ones. He was very good. By watching this battle, I gained the knowledge. I learned how strategies work. But the main things are experience and intelligence. If you are intelligent but does not have experience, you will not be able to come out with good strategies. But I know that you really are intelligent. You just need experience. Think this battle as a lesson." Dylan said to me.

I now knew what Mew meant. He really was good. Now all I have to do was to battle Nick. I knew that I will win this one.

* * *

V2mew: So Emily, how did you feel during the last chapter when Mew sang?

Emily: Oh, you mean 'Dylan'. He was very sweet. His voice was perfect.

Dylan (in his mew form): That was nothing. I could sing a lot much better and I will do it now.

V2mew (a drop of sweat):That's okay. Emily, what do you feel about him?

Emily: Well, he is intelligent. He has good strategies. And he really is reliable. But there's something I don't like about him.

Dylan (worried face): What's it? Tell me.

Emily: Your disobedience! (Punches Mew)

V2mew (more drops of sweat on his face): That's all for now. Find out what'll happen in the next chapter by keeping track of it. Bye now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter (6): A Loss is the Start of a Victory

Now, it's my turn to battle Nick. But I cannot battle with Butterfree anymore since it was already weak. Now it's time to use my new pokemon, Pikachu. I didn't wonder what Nick's new pokemon was. But I didn't care. Since Pikachu was my only choice, I needed to face whatever type of pokemon Nick used. So I called out my Pikachu. Pikachu was still asleep from the sleep powder of Butterfree. That made me angry.

"You are such a lazy bone! Wake up!" I shouted as I strangled my Pikachu. Pikachu woke up with his eyes wide opened and shocked me.

"Emily, you really are good at strangling." Dylan said, with disappointment.

Now, it was Nick's turn. He called out his pokemon. It was Shinx, an electric pokemon. So now this had become an electric pokemon vs electric pokemon battle.

"Ladies first." Nick said. I was annoyed by that. Everyone was treating me like a weakling. But since I appreciated his offered, I made a move.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" I shouted. Pikachu moved very quickly to tackle Shinx with high speed.

"Shinx, block Pikachu with your Headbutt!" Nick said. Shinx was able block Pikachu's Quick Attack perfectly. I had to think of a strategy quickly. I didn't know how Dylan did but I had to think of a strategy somehow.

"Shinx, use Headbutt once more!" Shinx tried a headbutt but Pikachu dodged it. Then suddenly, an idea struck my head.

"Pikachu, use Agility and run around Shinx at top speed." I shouted. Pikachu did as what I said. Now Pikachu was so fast that it could not easily detected.

"Nice, huh? I ordered Pikachu to run as fast as he could around Shinx. This produced the same effect as the move 'Double Team'. Pikachu, tackle Shinx from behind." I said. Pikachu tackled Shinx from behind. Shinx took a direct damage. Then he ran around Shinx again. But Nick was still smiling. He was up to something.

"Shinx, use Iron Tail to block Pikachu." Shinx's tail glowed and slammed his tail on the ground in Pikachu's orbit. Pikachu was forced to stop suddenly. He was stunned for some seconds.

"How do you like that? The disturbance in Pikachu's way stopped Pikachu to run around and be stunned. And now that leave him unguarded. Now Shinx, use Iron Tail to throw Pikachu up into the sky." Nick shouted. Shinx used Iron Tail from below. Pikachu suffered a lot of damage. I didn't know if Pikachu had learned it or not but I tried it.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle from above." Pikachu became confused to my order which showed that he hadn't learned it.

"Pikachu, use Body Slam." Pikachu dropped himself on Shinx with high speed. That move knocked Shinx out for real.

"Bravo, Emily. Bravo." Dylan said, clapping his hands. I returned my Pikachu.

"You were great, Shinx. Rest a bit." Nick said, returning his pokemon. "And you know, Emily, I could've won you with a couple of moves. After Shinx used Iron Tail on Pikachu the last time, I could end it with a thunderbolt. Then something came to my mind. Nurse Joy told me that you lost Brock's Dad. So I wanted to encourage you by letting you win."

"Really? I didn't notice it." Dylan said. That was true. If Shinx used another move, Pikachu would have been fainted.

"After all, a loss is the start of a victory. And I had some gifts for you." Nick said. I glanced at him with surprise. Nick told me to call out my Pikachu. Once Pikachu got out, he shocked me with his Thundershock.

"You must have caught that Pikachu recently. I can tell by the looks of it." Nick said, patting Pikachu's forehead while I was stunned by the shock. I now knew how Ash felt whenever he got shocked by his pikachu.

"I will teach Pikachu some moves with TMs, Emily." Nick said. I was confused by that. I thought he only got a TM from her sister.

"Actually, I got a lot of TMs. I lied to Dylan." Nick said, smiling while Dylan frowned since he received a lie.

"I will teach three moves to Pikachu. This will take a while." He said, unpacking his backpack. I waited under a tree, watching him. Just when did he get so kind?

After an hour later, Pikachu had learned Double Team, Volt Tackle and Iron Tail. I couldn't thank Nick enough for his kindness. Now I was ready to face Brock's Dad.

I said goodbye to Nick and then Dylan and I rushed to the pokemon center to get healed. Dylan agreed to stay in his pokeball for a while since he wanted to healed, too.

After healing my pokemons, I went off to earn my gym badge.

Now I was back in the gym, facing my opponent. Dylan was standing by my side in his human form. I needed to know my opponent's name. I just can't call him Brock's Dad all the time.

"May I know your name? I forgot to ask you the first time." I asked.

"Name's Flint. Don't forget it. And this will be a one on one battle since you are just a beginner." He said. Then he called out his pokemon, Geodude. Then I called out my Pikachu.

"That really was a bad choice, Emily. Rock pokemons are strong against thunder pokemons." Dylan yelled.

"Just watch and learn, Dylan!" I said proudly. On the inside, I completely forgot about that since I wanted to use Pikachu so much. I was just embarrassed. So I tried to be cool. Anyway, I had to battle Geodude with Pikachu. I had come out with many strategies to defeat Geodude.

"Geodude, roll out!" Flintt ordered his rock pokemon to curl like a ball. Then it came to Pikachu with high speed.

"Pikachu, Double Team!" I shouted. Pikachu produced many replicas just like Squirtle did before. So Geodude missed Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" I shouted. Pikachu's tail glowed and struck Geodude. But Geodude blocked the attack with his hand.

"That was the move that a Gym Leader used on Ash's Aipom." I gasped. I forgot that Gym's leader's name. The next move would be Seismic Toss. If it would be used on Pikachu, it would have been a knock out.

"Seismic Toss, Geodude!" Flint shouted. Geodude grabbed Pikachu and rose up into the sky. Pikachu was grabbed tight. I grinned as I didn't know what to do. Then something came to my mind.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" I shouted. Pikachu released some lightning from his body while he was in the sky, being grabbed. So Geodude, even though not very effective against lightning attacks, received a few damage. So he let go just as I thougt.

"Now, use Iron Tail on Geodude from above." I ordered that command so that Pikachu could toss Geodude into the ground with force and caused extra damage.

"Geodude, Defense Curl." Geodude curled himself like a ball again and got surrounded by green aura before pikachu hit him to the ground. The ground cracked as Geodude crashed into the ground. There was a lot of dust and sand scattered through the air. I couldn't see a thing. After the sand was cleared, I could see the fainted mouse on the ground while the rock ball was uninjured.

"You see, Defense Curl is the thing protected Geodude. If I haven't used it, Geodude would get knocked out from the damage of Iron Tail and the crash. Your Pikachu must have fallen on my Geodude. Geodude's skin is completely made of rock which causes any opponent lands on him with high speed a lot of damage. In this battle, you have lost again. But I must admit you come up with surprise attack." Flint said. Dylan was expecting me to get depressed since I lost a gym twice. But this time, I kept smiling.

"I guess I will have to train harder. It's useless if I get depressed over a loss. Someone told me that a loss is the start of a victory. You must gain experiences from a loss in battle, not disappointment. And no matter how hard it gets, you can do it if you really try. Dylan sang a song that proves it." I said. Dylan smirked and blushed. He really must be embarrassed. Flint smiled over my words.

"You have learned. You are now different from the last time. You earned this badge." Flint said. He tossed me the Boulder Badge.

"But…." I tried to decline his offer but he made me to accept it.

"And you, Dylan, are a pokemon. I sensed it." Flint said. Dylan's eyes became widened. How did he know?

"I have noticed this since the last battle. It is fair enough that Emily did not use you. So she deserved the badge. And Emily, take care of the badge." He said, smiling. I promised him to take care of the badge and my pokemons. Then I bid him farewell. And this was how I got my first badge.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N : I am sorry for taking so long. But I was very busy.

Chapter (7): Science Vs Love

I walked happily as I gazed at my new badge. It was a symbol of my victory. I was having a great feeling until Dylan insulted me.

"Don't be so proud of yourself. You didn't win it. The gym leader gave it to you." He said.

"What did you say?" I shouted. I got angry at him.

"Remember, your Pikachu lost. The gym leader must have felt pity for you. So he gave you the badge to cheer you out." He said. He was right. My Pikachu lost. All of my pokemon were at such a low level. I didn't know what to do to train my pokemon back then. But I decided that I should keep moving forward. I found a pokemon center as I walked across. I rested at there. It was near the entrance of Mt.Moon. I sat on a cushion right by the window. Dylan slept right beside me. His head leaned over my shoulder. I really didn't like it. But I let him be since I knew how tired he must be. I, too, wanted to rest.

When I woke up, I saw a face staring at me. It was a man. He was wearing spectacles and had some beard. I really didn't know what kind of expression I should show.

"Excuse me, my lady. Can you tell me your name please?" he asked.

"Emily. Can I help you?" I asked. I really didn't know who he was or what he wanted. What I was sure was that he was a scientist since he was wearing a lab coat.

"And your friend?" he said. I know who he meant.

"You mean, Dylan?" I answered politely. But I was kinda suspicious about him. Why did he suddenly pop up and ask my name?

"Wake him up. We need to talk." He said. I woke Dylan up. I didn't want to wake him up but I wanted to find out more about this guy.

He took into Mt. Moon and we found a quiet place to talk.

"Dylan, are you a mew?" he said. I was surprised by that. How did he know Dylan was a mew?

"How did you know?" I asked. I really wanted to know. Even though I shouldn't ask, I could not resist my curiosity.

"I knew that he must be a mew according to my scanner. By the way, my name is Baxter." He took out a remote-like device with a screen in the middle and an antenna at the top of it. I was surprised. Were there scanners that indentify pokemons?

"You see, I was looking for some wild pokemons so that I could catch one. But I haven't found yet. The scanner beeped and it was directing to pokemon center. This scanner can even distinguish pokemon even if it is in human form. This is because this scanner locates pokemons by their body temperature. Most pokemons' body temperatures are different than ours. And this scanner could even tell what kind of pokemon." He explained. He then demonstrated his scanner to us. It beeped and said in a female voice.

"Located a pokemon nearby, mew." It beeped and pointed to Dylan. Dylan seemed to be kind of frightened. The scanner was much more like a device that Annie and Oakley used to track Latias. They were both master thieves but now they were captured bconfuses othersy the citizens of Altomare. This information was spread throughout the world. Even me, the forgetful one, could not forget easily. Ash befriended both Latias and Latios. But Latios died saving the town.

"So it is safe to in your original form, Dylan." He said. Dylan seemed to be happy about it. He immediately transformed into his mew form.

"I feel more comfortable in this form." Dylan groaned as he stretched his small arms.

"You know, science can solve anything, even the greatest mystery in the world, like Bermuda Triangle." He said while Dylan was circling me happily.

"Not all things can be solved by science." I refused.

"No one can ever solve about love. Love is the most powerful thing in the world. Not even science can compare to it." I said, knowing I am right.

"Nonsense, science is more powerful than love. Love is the attraction between two people or creatures." he said.

"Can you calculate love? Can you calculate friendship between Dylan and me? No, you can't." I said.

"I will prove that science is the best thing in the world. Take this." He said. It was a HM which contain Flash. He pressed a button on his backpack he was wearing and disappeared. It must have been a teleporting backpack.

"You really mean that word, friendship between me and you." Dylan said to me, with teary eyes.

"Yep. But let's get going." I said. Dylan transformed into his human form again and both of us started walking.

Finally we got out of Mt.Moon. Now all I had to do was keep on moving forward.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Thanks for the reviews so far.

Chapter (8): Hell

Now that I had arrived in Cerulean City, I went straight to the pokemon center. The shape of pokemon center was different from the one in Pewter City. Then I remembered that every pokemon center has its own shape. The one thing that never changes was the face of Nurse Joys. Even all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys are cousins, why do they have same face and name? That is what I can never find an answer for.

"I would like to have my pokemons cured." I said politely.

"Sure, at your service." Nurse Joy said. She always had a smile on her face. She took my pokeballs for awhile. While I was waiting for my pokemon, I looked around and saw a poster. It was the advertisement for the show in the Cerulean Gym. Dylan was sitting on a cushion and had fallen asleep.

"What's this, Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"Recently, the mayor of this town had asked Misty, as the gym leader, to set up a performance show to impress the kids of this city." Nurse Joy explained.

"The kids?" I asked. I didn't remember having any show in this city just for kids at first. But then I remembered the show in which Misty performed as a mermaid. What was it for?

"The show is the day after tomorrow. If you are interested, you should buy tickets now. And this is the day they started selling tickets." Nurse Joy said. She gave me my pokemons back since they were already healed. To tell you the truth, I was kind of interested. I was interested in every kind of show. And I wanted to meet the gym leader, Misty. After all, she was one of Ash's closest friends.

Since I didn't want the tickets to be sold out, I wanted to go there quickly. I woke Dylan up. He even had a bubble sticking out of his nose. I popped the bubble and Dylan woke up, being frightened.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted.

"Stop complaining! Let's go." I yelled back. I pulled his hand and dragged him along. One the way, we saw a lot people coming back from the gyms. It made me more worried. Now we were in front of the Cerulean City Gym.

"What have we come here for?" Dylan asked, seemed to be uninterested.

"There is a show here the day after tomorrow. I want to buy two tickets for us before they ran out." I said.

"Why didn't you say so? In this case, I am in." Dylan replied happily. His attitude suddenly changed which freaked me out. I went into the gym. There was a ticket stand. A black haired boy, wearing red head band, a green shirt and short pants, was there. He was sticking a paper on the stand. What written on the paper was "SOLD OUT". I knew that it would happen. I was very unlucky.

"Please tell me that you have some more tickets." I begged, with puppy's eyes.

"I am sorry. You were a little late." The boy said. This made me sick. Then I heard some people shouting. Then a lady with short black hair, like me, banged out of the door near me.

"I cannot do this job! I quit!" she shouted. She seemed to be pretty angry. She walked out angrily.

"Me, too!" Another boy banged out of the door and walked outside.

"How come everyone is shouting?" Dylan said. I, too, was confused that moment.

"This show is a disaster, Tracy. What should we do?" An orange-haired girl came out of the door. "The main characters quit and we got no one to take their place."

"This is too bad, Misty. I guess we will have to cancel the show." Tracy sighed.

"We can't cancel the show. If we do, the Mayor will ban this gym!" Misty yelled with anger.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what's going on?" I said. Misty then took a good look at me and Dylan. What was wrong with me? My pink shirt didn't match my black pants though. And my cap was green which didn't match with my pink Skechers. But Dylan was wearing the clothes he formed himself, a blue shirt and black trousers.

"Is there something wrong with me?"I asked.

"I've solved the problem, Tracy. These two will be our new stars." she said. This was where Dylan and I started to scream.

"Please you got to help us!" Tracy said. It was Tracy who looked at me with his puppy's eyes. I couldn't bear it. I was not that heartless. So I agreed to help. Misty offered us separate rooms. She gave us our scripts. We went straight to our rooms. On our way, Dylan started complaining.

"Why did you agree?" he shouted.

"Always help a person in need and that's my motto." I replied. Dylan kept on saying stupid things. All I heard was blah blah blah. At last, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Don't you at least feel good to able to help someone?" I yelled. Only then, he stopped babbling. Then I arrived in my room. Dylan kept on walking to his room.

The room I had was very great. The bed was so comfortable and the room was clean. It surely beat the Pokemon Center. I took a rest in my bed. It was already evening. We spent noon in Mt.Moon. Now it was my nap time since I really was tired. Dylan must be tired.

After a while, I woke up. Finally I started to read my scripts. It was the story of the little mermaid. I was the mermaid. Then I looked through the character role book. Dylan had to perform as the prince. This made me worried. So I read my last line. Just as I suspected, it said "kiss the prince!" That must be the reason why the other performers quit. This was more like hell!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter (9): The Performance

I stormed out of my room. I was very angry for what my scripts to say I had to kiss Dylan. Why did I ever accept to perform? It turned out that Dylan was right. I should've never accepted that request. After a while, I was in front of the door of Misty's room. Since I didn't want to be rude, I swallowed my anger and knocked the door. Maybe we can discuss about it.

"Come in." I heard Misty's voice. Then I gently opened the door and went in. Then I closed the door slowly. Misty was making her bed.

"Misty, I have to talk to you about my ……" I was about to say 'scripts' but then the door slammed me from the back. It really hurt. Then Dylan came barging in and shouted.

"Why do I have to kiss Emily? Tell me!" That was unexpected. He was always a happy type.

"I would never kiss that stupid, dirty and ugly creep in my life!" he yelled while Misty seemed to be pretty shocked. But as for me, I couldn't swallow my anger anymore. Me, stupid, dirty and ugly creep! That was going way too far. Now I would have to yell even if it would be rude.

"Hey, that's my line, you idiot!" I yelled with maximum volume.

"Who is the stupid one?" Dylan shouted back. Now we were face to face. Both of our eyes were burning red.

"Sorry, this is no place for fighting." Misty cut in.

"I knew that this would be no good. Hiring the experienced performers is very expensive. But they can do whatever scene is it. And we are short on money. The previous performers who quit are non-experienced performers. Hiring them was all we can pay. But since they are not experienced enough, they cannot try out the kissing part. And you two, who has no experience at all, can never perform that scene. So you may quit if you want to. But I won't blame you." Misty said calmly. She seemed to be ready to face anything, even closing the gym.

"Maybe we should listen to her first."I said. Dylan agreed. We sat around and talked about it for a moment. From this I learned Misty's sisters had gone on another trip. She had to be the narrator and the two most important performers were missing. Without them, the show could not go on. The Mayor was about to close this gym since it was running short on cash. But he gave her one more chance. And that chance was that he would gather the kids to the gym for the performance. And the cost of the performers was from the Mayor. But he limited the amount. That's why Misty was having trouble hiring expensive performers. I thought about it for a moment. Should I help her or should I help her not?

"Okay, I won't quit." I said.

"Emily says what!" Dylan shouted.

"Can't you see? Misty needs our help and we are giving it all we got." I replied. Dylan's frown hadn't disappeared. So I gave him a mysterious glare, telling him that I will kill him if he doesn't agree to help. So he agreed.

The rehearsal wasn't so bad since we didn't have to do the kissing part. The one thing was I wanted to laugh about was Tracy. He had to play the role of King Triton. King Triton should be muscular but now, a thin guy like him. I wanted to laugh but Dylan warned me not to since it would be rude to do so. I wondered what have gotten into him since he was little too polite.

Now, the day I was worrying about all the time, the day of performance. Misty had lifted the big water tank. I saw it from my dressing room. I was kind of nervous though. Misty came into my room but I didn't see her.

"I can't do this. It is crowded out there." I said to myself. Misty heard it and she came near me.

"Don't worry. Everybody get nervous first. Even famous celebrities get nervous too." Misty said. I was in my mermaid costumes. It really was very hard to walk in the tail. Misty put an orange wig on my head so that I would look like the little mermaid.

A few minutes later, Misty started an announcement and I was already on the diving place of the tank.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us present the little mermaid." She shouted. When she finished, the light was already pointing. I didn't know what to do. I forgot my lines. And what I should do. I was about to be embarrassed in front of the crowd. Then I decided that I would not be embarrassed in front of the crowd. After all we had done the rehearsal.

The rest of the show went well. Misty narrated pretty well and Dylan's act was perfect. I was satisfied of every part except that part. I truly kissed Dylan. They say that kissing made the first love. But all I felt was that I was about to vomit. And Dylan's fur even got on my mouth. So after the show, I vomited all I can, in the violet. Who knows that Dylan was so yucky?

I washed my mouth and got of the restroom. Then what I heard was Dylan's voice.

"To get her drool into my mouth, I want to vomit just by thinking about it." Dylan kept on mumbling. This time I took off my wig and threw it at Dylan. Then Dylan and I started to quarrel like before. What a day, and that was all I could say.

* * *

V2mew: I got a special song for this chapter

"**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl**

**You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl"**

V2mew: So how was that? Good song, isn't it?

Dylan (in his human form, with burning eyes) stepped in the room

V2mew (with a sweat drop): Is there something wrong?

Dylan: BAKA! (Punches V2mew)

Dylan left.

V2mew (with a black eye): That's all for now. There will be more chapters so don't stop reading this story. And please more reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter (10): My Battle with Misty

The next day after the performance, I asked Misty to battle me since I wanted the Cerulean Gym badge. Misty accepted my challenge since she was a gym leader. She must accept every challenge. Now there was a pool in the middle of where we were standing. There were some small islands in the middle since the challenger might use some land pokemons. The gym leader must be fair, you know. Dylan was standing next to me, carefully observing our positions and what we would do.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle. Now I will choose my first pokemon." She said, throwing a pokeball out. A Corsola emerged from the ball with white light and growling happily.

"Crosola, crosola" It repeated its name over and over in a happy tone. I chose Butterfree which I caught as a pokemon.

"Spike cannon!" Misty shouted. Crosola laughed several glowing spikes to Butterfree who dodged them.

"Steel Wing, Butterfree!" I shouted. Butterfree's wings glowed as she struck Crosola with them. Crosola took the damage and flew a few feet backwards into water.

I must knock out that Crosola before it uses 'Recover'. According to her records, she ordered her Crosola to use 'Recover' whenever it is worn out. I wanted to use the effective powders such as Sleep Powder and Stun Spore. But it will not be effective since spores can be dissolved into water. So I ordered Butterfree to use Whirl Wind which was effective even in the water.

The damaged Crosola was thrown backwards and slammed against the wall, followed by some water. IT was suffering from the pain and scratches.

"Crosola, recover!" Misty shouted as the Crosola was slowly beginning to faint.

"Not so first! Butterfree, use String Shot to warp Crosola and throw her against another wall." I shouted. Butterfree took the chance and released some white web like strings from her mouth, warping the water pokemon and swung around with force, and releasing her from the string, throwing her against a wall again. This time, Crosola remained unconscious and the battle went to Butterfree with barely a scratch on her body.

I did not plan to use Butterfree anymore since she already was tired a bit. So I called out Pikachu and returned the tired butterfly.

"You will win this time!" Misty grinned widely as she returned her Crosola. She called out her Garydos. A blue serpent emerged from the pokeball that Misty shot into the air.

"Garydos, use Flame Thrower!" I knew it. Misty would use that move since electric pokemons were strong against water.

"Use Agility to dodge it!" Pikachu moved side to side to dodge the flamethrower. But in his way, Garydos slammed its tail, throwing Pikachu backwards into the water. My eyes narrowed.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock in water!" Pikachu tried his best to release Thundershock in water, conductively shocking Garydos who roared in pain as the shock went through his body painfully. Pikachu was very intelligent. Without me having to give an order, he climbed onto the small island and ran towards Garydos, grabbing its neck in arms. You can imagine how Pikachu would look like on Garydos's 

neck, very small. Pikachu then used Thunderbolt to shock Garydos. Garydos, weak against electric attacks as well as, electric conducted by water took the damage greatly and now was shaking his neck to shake Pikachu off. He could not take the pain from the Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Pikachu, let go of him and use Iron Tail to knock him down." Pikachu did as I said. He let go of Garydos and gave him an Iron Tail in the face. I was pretty surprised by this though. Both of my pokemons won without a single scratch on them. It was pretty good to win though.

After the battle, I finally got another badge from Misty. When I was about to leave, Misty called on to me.

"Hold on, Emily! I have something else to give to you." She said, handing out a pokeball,

"This is Buizel. A trainer abandoned it since it lost a battle." She said. I was very surprised by this comment. I never thought that trainers would abandon his pokemon because of a loss.

"Are you sure about that?" I said and Misty nodded. I took the pokeball from her hand went out with Dylan. Dylan smiled in satisfactory since I won my own gym badge that is no one gave it to me but my efforts. I guess being a trainer ain't half bad. But now I started to think about it because of the abandoned Buizel.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter (11): A New Pokemon Vacation Island

I went out from the Cerulean City, looking at the pokeball that Misty gave me. It contained a Buizel. And I did not sure how to take care of this one. Dylan was only looking where he was going. He was pretty quiet today not his usual which made me awkward. A flyer flew to us, blown with the wind. Dylan caught it and read it out.

"A new Pokemon Vacation Island's opening day is tomorrow." Dylan said. He seemed to be interested in that flyer.

"We are meeting many coincidences. Misty's performance as we walked by. And why was my pokemons suddenly become more powerful?" I said.

"That was because I psychically upgraded their levels temporarily." He said flatly.

"And I think I have made Butterfree to use more than four moves." I said thoughtfully.

"Fool, every pokemon can learn more than four moves but the humans think they can only use four. And Pikachu acts on his own because of my mental order." He said, still not paying attention to me but to the flyer. It kinds of annoyed me. What the hell did he help me for? I was pretty angry somehow.

"Well, I helped you because Misty's pokemons were too powerful and yours were no match for her and I don't want you to get disappointed in yourself." He said, paying attention to the flyer. I was somehow depressed now. My pokemons were not strong enough after all. But what the hell with that flyer? So I grabbed it from him to find out.

I read the flyer thoroughly to find that it was near the Vermillion City and it was tomorrow at 6 pm at night. And Dylan was looking at me with puppy eyes which showed that he really wanted to go. I signed.

"But we have to go pass through Saffron City and I want to rest there for awhile." I said, refusing his idea.

"Well, there is a tunnel to Vermillion City. I have already scanned your knowledge so that you can't lie a single thing to me." He said, laughing like a manic. I looked disappointedly at him.

"Stop reading people's mind like that. It made you a jerk." I replied.

"I won't if you promise not to keep any secrets from me. After all, we are good friends, right?" he said, smiling at me. The word "good friends" somehow pleased me. It was so nice to hear that I was his good friend. That made me really happy somehow.

"Thanks, I promise you that." I smiled back just to make Dylan chuckled a bit. I just had a feeling that I had to take him to that opening ceremony somehow. That thought came into my mind.

After a while, I saw a building. According to what I have learned, that building led to the tunnel way to Vermillion City. We entered the building and walked along the tunnel which finally led us to the Vermillion City. There were many boats and the sea was beautiful. "The Grand Opening day is tomorrow" was written on the sky in smoke. They made the view so beautiful.

The City was so grand for us. Both of us hurried to the pokemon center. On the way, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch.."I groaned as I fell down.

"Are you okay, Emily?" a familiar voice said. I turned just to see the face of worried Lilly.

"Yeah, thanks Lilly." I said, standing up. "Hey, I thought you were off to Johto."

"Yeah, I was going to go there but I met my relative here and they want me to stay for another week. I have to refuse them somehow." Lilly said. "But I still don't have the chance."

"Anyway, I am headed to the new pokemon vacation island opening ceremony. Will you come?"she said.

"Sure," I said and off we went.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter (11): Relaxation

We were lucky to go on a cruise. It surely was a big relaxation ship with a swimming pool and many more. There was a discount on the tickets because the grand opening day so we could afford it. A moment after the ship departed, Dylan and I started finding my room and Lilly started finding hers. When I found my room, I jumped onto the bed and slept a bit. Dylan slept at the corner of the room in his mew form. After half an hour, I woke up and changed into my swimming suit since I wanted to relax on the sun deck. I took out a mat in the closet of my room. The room service was quite good on this cruise ship. I got out of my room just to see Lilly who had the same plan as me.

On the sun deck, I lied down with my sun glasses on a mat under an umbrella, gazing at the sun. It felt total relaxing and Lilly was lying next to me in a familiar way. There were some people who enjoyed swimming in the pool while others are relaxing like us

"It is very good to relax in a warm sunshine, isn't it?" I said, smiling as the breeze blew my hairs.

"Yeah and with no worries. Every pokemon trainers deserved a break like this in a long time." She agreed and we both signed in relaxation. It was good that Dylan was still sleeping since I need to spend some quality with a friend of my gender.

"Hey, how's your bulbasaur?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, you mean Ivysaur. It is in a pretty good situation." She said, smirking.

"Have you caught some pokemons?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well, I have a beautifly from my cousin and a sandslash which helps me defeat Lt.Surge." she said and I gasped in awe.

"What! You had defeated a gym leader," I asked in awe. "and all by yourself?"

She nodded and I suddenly felt that I wanted to cry. I may have two badges but I hadn't defeated a single gym leader. Flint gave me the gym badge even though I lost and I won Misty only because Dylan helped me. I had to become stronger somehow. But now, just as I said, I had to relax with Dylan at my sight and no annoying male like hi….. Who was that? I took off my sun glasses and looked carefully. It was truly Nick!! What was he doing here? Just when I wanted to rest with no annoying male in my sight, he showed up. But to my relief, he didn't notice that I was here. He was concentrating on a book he was reading. That was none of my business anyway. So I continued to relax like before until Dylan suddenly popped up in front of me. I shouted since I was startled He also was in swimming suit but I wondered how he got it.

"Dylan, what're you doing here?" I asked angrily but Dylan acted like that he was ignoring my anger.

"I'm here to join you, of course." He said indifferently.

"So your name's Dylan. My name's Lilly. Emily hasn't introduced us yet." Lilly said, and my face turned red slightly since I was pretty embarrassed. I really forgot to introduce those two to each other. It was pretty rude in society. Anyhow, I signed as my relaxation was ruined. But I smiled, comforting myself, as I knew that there would be a party on this ship tonight.

At night, I dressed in my regular clothes for the party. I only had swimming suit, my regular clothes and underwear in the backpack. Come to think of it, I had been these clothes for three days straight. I really should wash these clothes now. I wouldn't mind about it since Lilly was in her regular clothes, too. But most people were wearing very grand when we wore regular clothes. Even Dylan was in expensive-looking clothing. I just wanted to know how he could have many clothes. I was slightly embarrassed by that. I saw some common people who wore common clothes which made me somehow relieved.

"On the bright side, there still are some commoners." I muttered, comforting myself. And there was a buffet and both Lilly and I were drooling while Dylan seemed to be indifferent. I noticed a buffet. My stomach growled as I was hungry. So I decided to dig in. The food was so great. This time, Lilly went dancing with a boy and I really didn't care about that. Dylan was starting to a weird looking man who was wearing a pointed hat. As for me, I was pretty hungry so I continued eating. After I have eaten, I decided to watch the sea in a peaceful way. So I got from the room and to outside where I could enjoy the night view. The sea was roaring and the wind blowing. What a relaxing feeling. Everyone was enjoying the party while I was on the outside. There was no one and everything was peace and quiet.

"Yo," Dylan said from behind me suddenly, causing to flinch.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" I shouted angrily.

"Just to join you." He said, cheerfully. I signed and gazed at the sea again.

"Well, how long is the vacation?" he asked.

"Four days on the Island, including tomorrow and we will return to city on the fifth day." I said indifferently. He should know these stuffs since it was already told to us when we bought the tickets. It was cheap and I still had enough money brought from home. Misty gave me a buizel for winning her and some money for the show. Dylan was smiling for some reason.

"Dylan, I really didn't know why but I felt that I was left behind." I admitted. I knew that Dylan could help me with my personal problems.

"You see, Lilly have already won a gym badge by herself while I got only because of your help and the compassion of Flint. Nick's pokemons seemed to be a lot stronger than mine. I think I am not destined to be a trainer."I said sadly with my face drooped.

"But none of their pokemons is stronger than me." He said, hoping to cheer me but caused me to scowl more. He was a legendary pokemon and if I used him, I would be cheating. I wanted to battle honestly.

"Well, try to cheer up. You never use me, right? If someone had me, they would only use me in battle which means they will be playing dirty. But you want to fight fairly, don't you? That alone can be your light. I am very proud and happy to be your close friend." He said, winking at me. I smiled briefly. I somehow was relieved to hear that.

"Drink this." He said, handing me a glass of lemon juice. "This will cheer you up."

I smiled and drank the whole glass. It just hit the spot.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked and I nodded cheerfully.

"Then I will go in to eat some more." He said, walking into the party again. I continued to gaze at the sea.

I stayed a little longer until I suddenly felt that I wanted to vomit. It must be seasick. I believed that I should be resting now. So I went to my room and fell asleep on my bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter (13): Unbelievable Events

I woke up, with my body feeling strange.

"So you woke up." Dylan said. He was in his mew form. I gave out a loud yawn as I still felt a little bit sleepy.

"We have arrived at the island so we better go. I finished packing all your stuffs." He said and I blinked him in confusion. Why was he doing stuffs for me? That was very unusual of him. Was he planning something that would make me angry?

"Why are you being nice to me?" I demanded. I blinked in surprise as I just felt that I had a tail, a long, slender one. I looked behind me just to check. I really did have a pink tail and with a fluff at the end of it, too. I looked at Dylan who was about to sneak away.

"DYLAN!!" I yelled. He turned around with a frightened look.

"Why do I have a tail?" I demanded. He put his paw on the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well, actually you have completely turned into the same kind as me." He said, with that smirking face of him. He was right. I rolled my pupils up just to see a pair of cat like ears. I looked down and saw my pink paws with only three digits on each. What happened to the other two? And I surprisingly had the unusual oversized feet. What had happened to me?

"I think you need a mirror." He took a hand-mirror from my backpack and faced it to me. I looked inside just to see another pink mew staring at me exactly the way I did. I blinked my eyes as I did not believe what I was seeing. I pinched my cheek just make sure that this wasn't a dream. I let out a loud scream causing Dylan to cover his ears and making an attempt to escape from me.

"Don't you dare move!" I shouted, freezing Dylan in the middle of his action. I tried, standing up on my feet to catch that idiot! In the process, I fell down from the bed, slamming my forehead against the floor. Dylan floated over to me, looking at me, swinging around my tail. I didn't know why but I liked swinging my tail cutely. I turned my face up just to see, Dylan laughing.

"How can you catch me while you can't even stand?" Dylan laughed like a manic, which burned the spirit inside me like hell. I didn't know how I did it but I managed to wrap my tail around his leg, and slammed him against the ground in front of me. I finally stood on my two large feet while Dylan lied, hurt on the ground. I stepped on his back with my large feet.

"Tell me. What did you do this time, DYLAN!?" I shouted to Dylan who was trying to get up but I held my feet firm.

"Well, you see, I met a pokemon magician yesterday. I told her to give me some magic powder that could turn pokemon trainers into their starter pokemons. The strength varies with the amount. I've added four days amount into the lemonade I gave you yesterday." He said. The lemonade, I should have known.

"Four days!!" I yelled, feeling angry at the statement. I lifted my feet to step on him once more but suddenly stopped by a sound. There was a knock on the door. I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

"Change me back!" I yelled.

"I can't." Dylan whined. I walked uneasily to hide myself under the bed.

"She really is scary." Dylan muttered, slowly floating over to the door and changed into his human form. He opened the door just to see a bulbasaur.

"Dylan, you are okay! What's about Emily? Something weird just happened." It said in Lilly's voice. So I could assume that it was Lilly. All I knew once was Dylan was very mischievous that he gave Lilly some of that powder, too.

"She is here. I will get her." He said as he approached my hiding place. He then grabbed me by my tail which made me yelp. I was hung upside down in his hand.

"Let me go. I command you to let me go!" I shouted.

"We got a vacation to spend. So let go." Dylan said.

"Come on, Dylan. Explanations first!" Lilly said, not moving from the door.

"You still have a lot of explanations to do, mister." I said irritably, still being upside down.

"Geez. Guess I cannot escape from Miss Detectives. Anyway, let's go. I will tell you in the park." He said.

"What about my backpack?" Lilly snarled.

"I will pick it up along the way. So let just go." He said impatiently. Why was this happening to me all the time? He even turned Lilly in a pokemon. Just what the hell was he thinking?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter (14): Explanations

Dylan kept his promise and took Lilly's backpack as promise. This time, he was gentler with me since he was holding me by the stomach. Lilly was simply just following him causally as a bulbasaur. I was quite angry. It may seem as that he was the pokemon trainer and we were the pokemons!! That was just unforgivable. I would just strangle when we reached the vacation park. We got off the ship; the roads separated into two ways. One leaded directly to the park while the other to the hotel. The hotel was very grand from the outside and I really spent my vacation in it. It would be great to spend at least one day even as a pokemon. It was just marvelous to view the sight and every trainer was heading towards it. Wait! Why was I drifting away from the hotel? He couldn't be planning to go to the park directly without staying in the hotel.

"Yep, that's just the thing we are going to do." Dylan said in spite of my anger. He should know that I wanted to kill him more than anyone else. He suddenly changed into his mew form, dropping me to the group, causing me to groan in pain. The backpacks were levitating above the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lilly said and I nodded. I was still not convinced at Dylan's intention. Dylan then waved his paw at me and I suddenly floated in the sky, engulfed in pink energy. I could not move a muscle. Dylan was up to something.

"You probably don't know how to float now. So it would be best for you to be pulled with psychic." Dylan said and winked at me while I groaned, baring my teeth. He really was going too far and I was going to teach him a lesson. I was dragged psychically along with him, and signed in disappointment. I would be in hell with this guy for sure. We passed through the guards with no difficulty but they were surprised to see the levitating bags and two mews, including me. I was dragged deeper into the park, moaning as I was dragged.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Lilly asked with concern, but I nodded causally. But I wasn't really okay with that stupid cat dragging me along. I just wanted to stay at the hotel and enjoyed the leisurely relaxation, not to have the stupid camping in the park. We went into the park and found a good open area even though I was not enthusiastic about it. Why did Dylan want us to join his little vacation? He should know that it was very inconvenient for us to be pokemons but he was too zealous to understand our feelings. I signed in disappointment, knowing that there would be not stopping for him. His tail was wrapped around mine tightly, not allowing me to escape.

"So what're we going to do now, Mr. Smartypants?" I asked sarcastically.

"And I want explanations. I thought that you were a human but I was wrong. What are you exactly?" Lilly demanded, while I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to punish him but I gave up the idea since I knew that Dylan was more capable in his original form than I do.

"I will explain everything just as I promised. You see, I am not really a human. I am a mew. I accidently became Emily's first pokemon in the place of a charmander due to the mistake of Professor Oak. You remember the lemonade I gave you yesterday, don't you?" he asked and Lilly nodded.

"There was some magic powder in it which will turn you into your starting pokemon. Emily is probably sharing a same fate." He said cheerfully and I gave him a threatening glare. He flinched but continued on with his explanation.

"And we want to why you did that." I said impatiently and his face drooped. He slowly lifted his head with teary eyes.

"Well, I don't want to be lonely…." He sobbed and I rolled my eyes. It was probably a scheme and I knew about that.

"You should know that I will be sending other pokemons, too. So you won't be lonely." I said with an annoyed tone. Lilly's eyes were somehow teary. She couldn't possibly be caught in Dylan's act, could she?

"I just wanted to go with my best friend and yet she's mad at me." He sobbed. He was talking like I was the bad guy. I flinched as I heard his words. What would Lilly think about me?

"And she might be lonely so I even brought you along." He said. This time he was showing his puppy eyes. That idiot would not fool me like that.

"There is no way I am going to for that." I said irritably.

"Emily, I think you should not be mad at him anymore." Lilly said, looking at me with her puppy eyes. She fell for that!! Dylan shall pay for sure. I will turn him into barbecued mew once I turned back into humans. But that was after four days. I hoped nothing, trouble, would happen in these days. I signed in disappointment.

"Okay, four days won't hurt." I said irritably.

"Thank you very much." Dylan's face turned suddenly cheerful with a very happy smile. He surely had very quick mood swings and I really didn't like it. I rolled my eyes as I was irritated by a certain mew.

"And one more thing." He said, making me confused this time. He waved his hand which somehow sparkled.

"What has happened?" I asked. This time, I felt somehow strange in talking. Dylan was smirking for some reason.

"Dylan, tell me what has happened!" I demanded. Lilly was staring confusedly at me.

"Emily, why are you saying 'mew' of all of a sudden." She said and I blinked my eyes in confusion. She could hear only the word 'mew'. Then I turned towards Dylan who was smirking. I punched him with small paw, knocking him to the ground. I will have to punish him as his master for sure.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter (15): The Indifferent Buizel

My life with a mew was annoying enough already but now I was in hell. Dylan took the pokeballs out of our backpack and released them into the scene. Lilly was not angry but excited since she would be able to talk to her pokemons now because of Dylan's efforts. But as for me, I didn't like it at all. I wanted my human form back so that I could punish that idiot. I noticed that Lilly was already having a chat with her pokemons.

"Finally, out for fresh air." My pikachu said, stretching his tiny arms. He then ran towards me and sniffed me out.

"Is this our new companion, Dylan?" he said, poking me with his finger. How did he know Dylan's name? Maybe Dylan had told my pokemons about me and him. But I was slightly annoyed by Pikachu, poking me with his finger.

"I wonder how Emily caught a mew??" he said, still poking me. I was getting more annoyed because of his poking.

"Actually, this is…." Dylan tried to explain with fear in his tone. I was really angry now. I was treated as a pokemon even by other pokemons!

"I am your trainer, you idiot!" I shouted, causing Pikachu to tremble in fear. I really got pissed by him.

"So you are Emily. How come, you are a mew?" my butterfree asked with confused tone in her voice.

"It is because of this idiot!" I said, pointing my finger at Dylan. But Dylan giggled which annoyed me more.

"So what can you do? You can't do any damage to me since I am floating." he sneered, poking my face with his tail mockingly, causing me to growl. I grabbed his tail and slammed him to the ground with brute force. I didn't where my strength was coming from but when I was angry, I could hit people blindly. I pinned down Dylan with my over-sized feet.

"I am sorry. Please let me go, Emily." He begged but I only pushed him down more.

"Emily is very scary." Pikachu said, clinging to Buizel who pushed him away.

"Don't ever cling to a stranger you don't know." it said indifferently with a male tone which got my attention. He slowly walked away. Why wasn't he friendly? Even if I became a human again, he might not obey me. I had to deal with this.

"Dylan, what's wrong with my Buizel?" I asked. I had stopped pushing him down but I hadn't released him yet.

"He just had some sad memories." He said. I released him and he got up on his feet. I ran as fast as I could with these 'feet' to catch up with Buizel and asked him the reason for his actions.

"Hey, wait up." I said, following Buizel. But he did not stop walking until I slipped and fell because of these inconvenient feet. He walked to me and gave me his paw. I grabbed it, standing on my feet again.

"Thanks a bunch." I said, rubbing the dirt off my body. He grunted indifferently and started to walk away again. I grabbed his split tail and pulled him, trying to stop him with success.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" he said and I blinked.

"Coz I want to be your friend." I said, smiling and got a serious look in return.

"A mew as a friend, don't be ridiculous." He said.

"I am not a mew but a human. I am just under a spell of some magic powder." I answered, smiling. But he only grunted indifferently.

"Humans cannot be trusted." He said, turning away from me.

"Come on, let's just go back." I said, grabbing his paw and pulling him to where the others were having a chat. I wondered what had happened in his past. But I had to find out about that later. First of all, I just had to let him join in the chat so that the other pokemons got to know him more. I could pull him with success but I still had trouble with my feet which I hoped to get used to it so that I could move around easily. By the time I arrived back at the other, Dylan was announcing something.

"Well, are you with me?" he said and the other pokemons nodded. Even Lilly nodded. I hoped he would not take my only ally away.

"Just what are you announcing to the others, Dylan?" I asked.

"I am just telling them to make you do some pokemon activities." He said and I blinked. Oh no, this could not be true. I would never be able to do those crazy stuffs. My thought was interrupted by the grunting sound of Buizel.

"Oh, by the way, this is Buizel."I said while Buizel was looking away from the other. I just had to get him to be friendly with others. I dragged him into the chatting group and made him sit there. I also sat down.

"Hey, Buizel. Can you tell me your real name?" I asked.

"I don't remember." He replied and I blinked in surprise. I had never seen anyone who didn't remember his name up until now.

"You see, pokemons don't remember their names when they got caught by a pokeball." Lilly's Beautifly said in a male tone. So Dylan didn't remember his name too. Wait a sec.. Dylan was caught as a baby so he probably wasn't named yet. Pokemons were very confusing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter (16): A Silly Old Game

I sat down, wondering how pokemons really felt about their trainers. Some pokemons seemed to like being captured while some didn't want to belong to a trainer. My stupid tail was just flickering mischievously all the time. I looked at Dylan and saw that his tail was flickering in a similar way. Maybe this was a stupid "mew" habit. Come to think of it, most pokemon flicker their tails very often.

"Hey, let's play, Emily." Pikachu gestured to me and pulled my paw.

"No way, Pikachu. I am just going to stay here." I said which caused his ears to droop down. He looked at me with teary eyes but there was no way I was going to fall for that now. Dylan only gave me troubled when I got pity on him. From that experience, I knew that I could not pity on Pikachu, too.

"Come on, we are planning to play a game." Butterfree said, but I still shook my head.

"I am with Emily. I am not playing." Buizel said indifferently. I was glad to know that there was still someone who was supportive. Dylan scowled at the Buizel's words.

"If you don't want to play, it is fine but Emily's coming with us." Dylan insisted as he gestured to me. I didn't know how they convinced Lilly because she didn't refuse to play. She surely had befriended with her pokemon.

"We will all play together, won't we?" Her sandslash asked in a female tone. I didn't know that such a tough looking pokemon was female.

"Yeah" Lilly replied. She was less supportive now. Dylan pulled my paw and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes which were extremely cute. But I had to be strong or otherwise there would more trouble ahead.

"I am not going and that's final." I exclaimed. But to my surprise, I was lifted into the air psychically.

"You are coming with me, Emily." Dylan said, bringing me to him psychically and warped his tail around me. He really was a weirdo.

"Just what are you doing?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Making sure that you won't escape." He said with a grin and a snicker. He really made me sick.

"So what're we playing?" Pikachu asked. I didn't want them to put me in their stupid game and Dylan was on their side, too. So there was nothing I could do about. All I could do was ask Buizel for help.

"Help me, Buizel! I am being kidnapped!" I shouted, faking tears. But Buizel grunted and closed his eyes. He leaned his back against a tree without saying a word. This really was useless. At this rate, I would be dragged along in the game. I was helpless now, being not able to do anything. I couldn't even escape from that heinous Dylan!! My tears had turned into a reality.

"Okay, then let's just play 'hide and seek'." Dylan said and I blinked in surprise. What a very old and childish game. Now I knew that they were very immature.

"Hey, count us in." Lilly said and my eyes narrowed as she commented. She actually agreed to join them in this stupid game. This vacation park was just so vast that there were many hiding places. Buizel was already asleep under that tree.

"Are you guys really playing?" I asked with a surprise look. Beautifly, Sandslash, Ivysaur and Lilly nodded. They couldn't be serious.

"Okay, good. We will hide in pairs so that the game would be easier for the seeker. I have my partner here." Dylan said. His tail was still warped around my body tightly. No way…… he wouldn't.

"Yep, you are my partner, Emily. After all we are the same species." He mocked with a grin which made me frowned and bared.

"We are not, you dimwit! I am a human." I snarled back. He brought me towards him to look directly into my face.

"But you are a mew now, aren't you?" he said, causing me to frown more. This bastard was beyond bearable. The idea of roasting him came into my head. He was troublesome. Maybe I should escape from here tonight and find the magician to get an antidote.

"Okay, who will be the seeker?" Dylan said, still looking into my face.

"I will be." Pikachu said happily. Butterfree paired with Beautifly while Lilly with her Ivysaur which left the Sandslash with no pair. Sandslash walked over to the sleeping Buizel and hit him on the head, causing a tumor to stick out. What was she doing to Buizel?

"Hey, why did you hit me?" Buizel demanded.

"Come with me or else." Sandslash replied with a terrifying look, making the tough-acting Buizel flinched. She dragged the Buizel along with her. Pikachu covered his face in the tree and began to count.

"Let's go, Emily." Dylan said, started to float without any destination and carrying me in his tail which was very uncomfortable.

"DYLAN! I am not taking part in this game and you will never induce me to do so!" I shouted which Dylan completely ignored. I thought about biting Dylan's tail but then I went against that thought since I didn't where his tail had been. After a few minutes, Dylan stopped as if he had found a good place to hide.

"This should be good." Dylan said. I studied what he was looking and found that it was a narrow and small groove between two man-made mountains. It seemed to be too narrow for the two of us.

"No good at all!" I refused. He untied his tail and sent me into there with psychic. I didn't want to go in there but he forced me to do so. He came to me and stayed at the opposite side of me. We were so stuck that his feet was on my shoulders and my feet was on his. Our faces will only a few inches away from each other. This surely was uncomfortable.

"Dylan, you will surely pay for this." I snarled.

"Believe me, you will thank me for this four days." He said with confidence in his tone. I rather killed him than thanked him. Now we were stuck and I could not move. His tail slowly warped around mine.

"Why do you warp your tail around me so much?" I asked.

"Well, you see, it is just a mew's instinct. Mews are very friendly creature, you know. Speaking of which, your tail is warped around mine, too." He said. I tried to feel my tail and found out that he was true. I only thought that he was the only one who was warping me. Was I having a mew's instinct already?

"Why are you doing this, Dylan?" I asked with a sad tone. "This transformation, the other pokemons, and this game……why are you doing this? Being lonely is not your reason."

"You want to why?" he answered. "I want my best friend to experience a pokemon's life. I want you to be able to understand a pokemon feeling once in a while. But you wouldn't come unless a human friend accompanied you. That's why I did all of this."

If he was doing this, he should have discussed with me first. Now that I knew the main reasons, I was starting to feel sorry for him. I suddenly felt a pain and looked down and noticed that our tail had formed a knot. It must be because we warped our tails around too much. I chuckled nervously, not knowing how to react.

"It is okay. I will unknot it." Dylan said, trying to untie the knot, using only his tail. Maybe I should make Dylan happy for these four days. He might not be bad after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter (17): The Game Ends

"Dylan, how long are we going to be stuck like this?" I asked impatiently, causing Dylan to chuckle. Did he think this was funny? Our tails had completely unknotted.

"No, I don't think this is funny at all. As soon as Pikachu finds us, we can get out of this place." He said but I signed in disappointment. Just how long will it take him to find us?

"It won't take him very much time." Dylan comforted. He read my mind again. This was why I started to hate psychic. They already read other mind to find out about personal stuffs and I didn't like it at all. But Dylan seemed a little nicer than the other pokemons. He seemed to be more normal. Maybe it was just because he was accompanying me not as my pokemon but as a friend, all along.

"I found ya. Get out of there." My ears twitched as I heard Pikachu's voice. He had already found us. It was sooner than I thought.

"Okay, Dylan, get us out now." I requested.

"Roger, Emily." He replied. To my surprise, Pikachu was right in front of me. This somehow confused me. This must be Teleport. It felt really strange and awkward. I stretched my arms and legs as I could freely move now.

"So have you found other members yet?" I asked Pikachu curiously and he nodded.

"They are all waiting in our camping area." He said cheerfully and I blinked in confusion. "Camping area?" I didn't remember anything about having a camp or camping.

"Well, it is the area where I left your backpacks." Dylan said placing his paw on my shoulder.

"MY BACKPACK!" I screamed as I became suddenly worried. It was left alone and I totally forgot about it. What would have happened to it? Pikachu and Dylan were looking me with awkward expressions.

"Don't worry. Nothing could've happened." Dylan said. He then warped me around in his tail again and I really didn't like. I was thinking of complaining but I decided to go against that thought. I warped my tail around him. I was kind of surprised at my odd behavior but it somehow felt nice to warp my tail around someone. Maybe it was because I was a mew.

"So you are feeling quite adjusted now, aren't you?" Dylan said, carrying me in his tail. I hated to admit it but he was right. I felt quite happy about being a mew now but not as happy as being a human. In fact, I didn't want to live like this forever. I agreed only for four days.

After a few minutes, we arrived back at our first location. Dylan released me from his tail and landed on the ground. There were all of our pokemons and Lilly.

"So who was found first?" I asked and all of the pokemons raised their paws, for the case of Lilly and Ivysaur, vine. But Buizel only remained indifferent and he didn't raise his hand. But how could Pikachu found all of them at once?

"But how?" I inquired, wanting to know.

"Well, you see, we all hid in the same location since it was wide for all of us. We were enjoying our chat which revealed our location." Butterfree said and Beautifly slowly put his wing on Butterfree's.

"Yeah, Beauty. It was a nice long chat, right?" Beautifly asked Butterfree with sparkling eyes. Butterfree turned towards him and gave him that "look" which expressed her feelings.

"Well, yeah, Sweety Pie. It was a nice chat." She replied, this time she held Beautifly's paws in his. I once realized that they had become "lovebirds". Everyone signed in disappointment. I didn't really know that even pokemons have romance, too. But now I could sense a strong romantic atmosphere here because of the two love insects.

"Well, pokemons need to reproduce, too, just like humans." Dylan said, smiling.

"So even pokemons have love for each other." Lilly said and Sandslash nodded. Dylan winked an eye at me and I blinked in confusion.

"What?" I asked but he remained quiet. Just what was he planning? I wished that I could read mind like him so that I could know every part of his plan and prevent them from ever happening. But even though I was a mew now, I still could not float or do the psychic stuff yet. But it was okay since I didn't really want to learn them anyway. The sun was setting now and the sky was getting darker. I didn't know that time could pass easily.

"We need a camp-fire if we are to roast some marshmallows." Dylan said and I blinked. Marshmallows? Where were we going to get those?

"I found some in Lilly's bag. Now everyone, would you mind if you go and gather enough lumbers for me? I want to be with Emily for a while." He continued and I blinked. He had spent the whole day with me and now he needed more time with me.

"Good, we will go." Pikachu said and they all set out to gather some firewood. What was Dylan planning this time? He might not be bad but whenever he planned something, I got this sudden fear. Maybe it was my phobia.

"So what do you want now?" I asked, with a suspicious look.

"Nothing. Just want to be with my best friend for one more time." He said. I hoped he was not hiding anything. I sat down and signed in disappointment since I really didn't know what Dylan was planning. I noticed that Buizel hadn't moved a muscle. He was even sleeping at where he sat. But Dylan walked to me and sat down beside me. He then rested his head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing, Dylan?" I asked but he only smiled.

"Well, I had never done this to anyone before. So please." He said. Of course, he was captured so he hadn't done a thing like this. But the other might think that we were a couple and I didn't like that at all. I wondered what I should do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter (18): Night Time

"Okay, just for a while," I said finally and he continued to rest his head peacefully on my shoulder. His tail started to wrap around mine again. I tried my best to control so that it wouldn't wrap in return involuntarily. I really wondered how mews lived. It really must be noisy to live with mews since they always babbled about many things. I could take Dylan for example. He really was an immature one too. I twitched as Dylan put his arm around my waist.

"What're you doing?" I asked confused, raising my eyebrow while he seemed to be enjoying this.

"Just enjoying the peace and tranquil of the night." He replied but putting his arm around my waist hadn't got anything to do with it.

"Of course, it has many effects. Putting my arm around you makes me feel warm and happy inside. It even brings an auspicious meaning." He said and I signed in disappointment. His logic was truly wrong but his rhetoric and eulogy surely were things that I couldn't compete. They were far too good and experienced. He must have practiced those things for months. And I didn't like his dalliance since I thought it was infelicitous.

"Your tail is warped around mine again." He said and I blinked. I felt my tail and found out that he was right. This was so annoying but I didn't show any sign of irritation. He suddenly removed his head which surprised me. What was he planning now?

"The others have come back." He said, standing up and giving me his paw.

"Let's help them to build a fire." He said and smiled. I returned the smiled and took the paw and stood up. I uneasily walked to wherever they were. I could see Butterfree and Beautifly were carrying some firewood in their tiny paws (they really were strong) while Pikachu was carrying several on his back (pretty incredible for his size). Sandslash was carrying several on each of her shoulder and Ivysaur had plenty, warped in vine whips (this strength thing was surely driving me nuts). I couldn't do anything but stared at them with my mouth wide opened. I was amazed and awed, not being able to believe my eyes. I noted that Lilly wasn't carrying anything. That was the only normal thing I could see. And I didn't notice them, passing through me.

A wood slipped through Ivysaur's grip and fell onto the tip of my foot, causing me to scream in pain.

"Sorry, Emily." Ivysaur apologized. I pushed the wood off my foot. It really ached a lot.

"Are you okay?" Dylan said, floating towards me and I nodded, lying since I didn't really wanted others to worry about me. My foot suddenly glowed and the pain gone. At once, I knew that it was Dylan's doing.

"Thanks goodness, you are okay." Dylan said, jumping at me and made me lose my balance and fell. He was standing on me now which really humiliated me. A trainer, not being able to control a pokemon, this was embarrassing!

"Oops, sorry." Dylan said and I cursed under my breath. Despite the fact he healed my foot, I couldn't forgive him. Furthermore, he brushed my face with his tail, causing me to growl. I didn't where his tail had been but all I knew that I wouldn't be able to take a bath during these four days and I didn't want to stay dirty now.

"We have finished preparing the logs now. The only thing left is the fire." Lilly said and I blinked. That was unbelievably fast. Dylan winked an eye and immediately did I know that he'd done it again.

"You added some energy in them, didn't you?" I inquired skeptically and he smiled at me like an innocent kid which really irritated me. Dylan then floated away and then burned the wood with a fire attack.

"And here's some sticks to pierce the marshmallows." Sandslash said, holding some think sticks. I didn't really know if they were clean or not. I got up and told Lilly about my thought. Sandslash gave me the sticks to hold and then hit the sleeping buizel on his head, making a tumor stuck out of him.

"What did you do that for?" Buizel demanded. Sandslash was about to argue but I stopped him.

"Please Buizel, we want to eat our marshmallows so can you please rinse these sticks?" I asked politely, holding his paw. I noted that he was blushing and I placed the sticks into his paw.

"I hope you are okay with that." I pleaded and he nodded. He then spilled small amount of water on the sticks and rinsed them well. I checked the sticks whether if they were clean or not. It was okay enough so we put a marshmallow on each of the sticks. Buizel was staying away from us but I pulled his paw and dragged him in the group. Why did he blush whenever I held his paw? We started to roast our marshmallows on the fire which was pretty enjoyable. This reminded of having dinner together with my family. Lilly and Ivysaur had stuck the stick in the ground and were waiting for their marshmallows to be ready while the two insects were flirting with each other. Geez, this really was troublesome. Buizel was looking at the fire, must be nostalgic of something. I really wanted to test whether he blushed or not. I held his paw and felt that he suddenly shivered. His face was now red now. I giggled in humor. He really was sensitive.

I enjoyed eating the marshmallows and now all of us were ready to sleep. The fire was still burning but we didn't kill it since it was cold at night. But we made sure that it didn't get bigger. The insects were cuddling each other and fell asleep while Lilly and Ivysaur were still awake. Buizel was sleeping like usual and Sandslash was looking at the stars. I lied on the lawn and looked above to see the stars twinkling.

"Stars are pretty, aren't they?" Dylan said and I jerked since I didn't notice him. He was lying beside me but when did he approach me?

"Emily, can you sing me a lullaby?" he said and I blinked.

"Why should I?" I said. I didn't know the lyrics of lullabies and why should I sing for him anyway?

"Please Emily, just this once." He said and nestled me. What was he doing?

"Dylan, let go." I said seriously but he only tightened the hug, slowly bearing his face into my shoulder.

"Only if you sing me a lullaby…." He said.

"Okay, fine." I finally agreed. "Hey Lilly, do you know any good ones?"

"Well, I only know one song. Mum used to sing to me a lot. You know it, too." She said and I started to think. I suddenly remembered what song she was talking about. Dylan's face was still buried in my shoulder but I ignored it and started to sing.

_"Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

_ Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December"

I noted that everyone was asleep now except for Dylan who was tightening his hug more. He was warping his tail around my body now which made me feel nervous.

"It's okay. I am going to sleep now." he said. I signed but didn't protest. Soon both of us were drifted into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter (19): Morning Exercise

I got up and saw that Dylan was still hugging. The others were not here. Hm.. perhaps they had gone somewhere. In any case, I had to search for them. So I shoved the pink kitty carefully off me, not wanting to wake him up. With my oversized feet, I stood up with success. But walking was still difficult. I had to get used to it since I was going to stay like this for a few days. I started walking. There was no sight of a single pokemon I knew. I walked uneasily and then slipped. Unfortunately, I slipped over a small hill and rolled down.

"Ouch.. Ouch.. Ouch.." I screamed and it hurt a lot. And in the way, I bumped into something and fell off the cliff directly. Luckily, I landed on some sort of soft sofa.

"Emily, what happened?" So it was Lilly who I bumped into. I had to thank her some way though.

"You dare fall yourself on me…." I flinched as I heard a male threatening voice. Lilly was trembling now and I shakily turned my head and saw an angry Houndoom looking at me.

"Hi…." I said shakily but he only growled.

"I think it's time for us to run!" Lilly said and we both started running. I didn't know why but I was involuntarily running on my four paws now. It was easier than walking on two oversized legs and faster too. The houndoom was chasing us as expected!

"Please I can explain!" I shouted but the houndoom only barked which meant that he would kill us without a doubt and I was too young to die. Please don't kill me and someone help ME!!

"Emily, if I were you, I would give up that plan long ago!" Lilly yelled while running. I spotted the two butterflies of ours. I bet they could help us.

"Butterfree, Beautifly! Help us!" I shouted as we were passing them by. They were busy, cuddling with each other that they didn't notice us.

"Oh, cupcake." Beautifly said.

"Oh, honey." Butterfree replied tenderly.

"Those two lovebirds are useless!" I yelled, still running from danger behind.

"Emily, duck!" Lilly yelled and I obeyed. I could see the stream of fire, missing me by inches. That was close. Why was that crazy mutt still attacking us!? I told him that I could explain. I was panting now. Would I be able to escape?

"Sandslash, help us!" I heard Lilly's shout. So my eyes briefly scanned the area and found Sandslash who was enjoying, digging into the ground.

"Dig, dig ,dig…" she was singing, so happy that she completely didn't notice us.

"Sandslash can't help us now, Lilly." I said, still running. Lilly seemed to be disappointed in her own pokemon but I ignored it, too busy running for life. I soon spotted Pikachu, humming happily as he walked pass us.

"HELP ME! PIKACHU!" I shouted and Pikachu looked at us. Now we were talking. At least, he was the one who noticed us. My happiness suddenly disappeared as Pikachu trembled.

"Sorry, Emily. I am afraid." He said and then suddenly hid himself in a bus. He was so useless. Could there anyone who would help us? I was getting tired of this morning exercise!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter (20): Buizel's Will

Geez… how long were we going to run like this? SOMEONE should just help us! But there wasn't anyone, not even our own pokemons. They were just too busy and Pikachu was just too scared and timid! And that darn Dylan was still asleep.

"Got you now!" the houndoom said. My eyes narrowed as he jumped over us. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next. A whimper suddenly led out of the houndoom and I opened my eyes just to see what happened. I could see Buizel, standing in front of me with his tail, flickering. My tail was flickering, too even though I noticed it just now. Buizel was taking a serious look and his face was scowling.

"So you want to get killed, too, Buizel…." The hell hound sneered but Buizel didn't even flinch. Instead he was taking on a battle pose.

"Don't ever hurt my master or you will pay." Buizel said in a cool way. Oh… Buizel. You were the only one who I could depend on. Please take him out for me….

"Is that what you really want just for two pokemons?" Houndoom snarled. I stuck my tongue at him, knowing that Buizel would actually try to protect me, unlike those other "useful" ones.

"Well, it is my fate to protect my master and I gladly accept your challenge without a word." Buizel said and the Houndoom suddenly spat a fire ball at him but he dodged it. The fire ball caught my tail and I felt really burnt. I jumped in pain and tried to blow the fire off. Lilly helped me, blowing the fire off. I didn't know that it was going to be this painful to get hurt on the new organ I recently got.

Lilly finally jumped on my tail and I screamed out in pain. Her body weight was so heavy for my tail. It really hurt me. At least, the fire went out.

"Thanks…." I said, being sarcastic. That was painful to get a weight on my tail.

"No problem…." Lilly said. Had she only knew how I felt, she would have been sorry. And that was why I didn't want her to know. I turned attention towards Buizel who was trying to punch Houndoom without success. Geez…. Didn't he know any other moves? As a trainer, I just couldn't stand watching this. I must have to think out a strategy.

"Buizel, try Aqua Jet!" I shouted. Buizel nodded as his body was surrounded by water. So he knew aqua jet. I had found myself a useful companion. Buizel charged himself towards Houndoom who dodged his attack with ease. Buizel landed on the ground in cool way. The Houndoom dug his fangs which were burning in flames into Buizel's shoulders quickly, causing him to scream.

"Buizel!" I shouted. Why was I so careless? Aqua Jet was a powerful attack but it took some time to retaliate the opponent's attack. Buizel was totally off guard, to defend against Houndoom's attack and I blamed myself for this. Buizel shook off Houndoom who jumped off.

"I am okay, don't worry." Buizle said, panting as he was covering the damage on his shoulder.

"Don't push yourself." Lilly said. I was saying the same thing inside my mind. I couldn't stand, seeing my pokemons, beaten. I could not give commands to Buizel anymore since I knew that it would only cause him trouble. The Houndoom charged himself towards Buizel. Buizel closed his eyes and allowed himself to receive the impact.

"Buizel!" I shouted warily. Buizel slowly stood up, panting.

"Why didn't you move, Buizel?" I shouted.

"Give me commands, Emily." He said and I blinked. Was my expression showing my thoughts? I really couldn't give him orders since he would only suffer from my foolishness.

"Buizel, you should move on your own. Don't bother waiting for my commands." I said but he willingly accepted another impact from Houndoom, skidding backwards.

"Buizel!" I shouted. He was panting but didn't do anything.

"I won't do anything…. Not unless you give me commands." He said slowly standing up again. My eyes narrowed as I heard his words. I was speechless, not knowing what to do.

"Idiot, then I will just have to finish you off." Houndoom sneered and spat a fireball at Buizel who took it openly.

"Buizel!" Lilly shouted while I was still remaining shocked from the reaction. Buizel was accepting any damages that were given to him. Buizel, what were you trying to do? Counter please!

"Emily, give him a command quickly.." Lilly said but I remained shocked. What should I do? I always gave commands that only troubled my pokemons except for Dylan who always did things, without obeying me. I really didn't know what to do.

"Don't get upset just because your commands led me to trouble." Buizel said and I blinked.

"huh? How do you know?" I said confusedly.

"It's all written on your face, Emily. Only a stupid kind of trainer will stay without giving orders to her pokemons. Even though I don't like humans, I cannot stand my trainer, looking stupid. You have your own idea and strategy. And I am willing to accept any consequences but I won't act anything on my own." Buizel replied. He really was obedient unlike Dylan who always disobeyed me. Was he trying to get me back my confidence?

"Emily, snap out of it!" Lily said. My eyes widened as Houndoom sank his teeth into Buizel's arm.

"Buizel!" I shouted as he collapsed. Houndoom released his teeth and I quickly ran towards Buizel who was panting.

"Why, Buizel? Why?" I asked.

"Emily, please don't lose your confidence as a trainer." Buizel replied faintly. Maybe I should give him a comment now.

"Okay, Buizel. I will order you. Retreat……" I said and Buizel smiled before he fainted.

"I ain't done with you yet, little pink fluff." Houndoom said as he lunged himself towards me. What should I do now?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter (21): To the Rescue

My eyes narrowed as the Houndoom jumped over us. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to watch what was going to happen to us. I heard the sudden impact sound so I opened my eyes just to see the gleameow slamming the houndoom aside with its tail glowing. He landed on the ground in a cool way while the houndoom was sent, flying backwards. The gleameow somehow seemed to be very confident, smirking. I really didn't know who the cat was but I was pretty relieved to be saved.

"Bullying young ladies is just wrong, Mr. Nasty Puppy…" it said in a male voice. Now I was confirmed that he was a male.

"At least, a kitty is afraid of a doggie." The houndoom sneered but the glameow didn't even flinch. In fact, he smirked.

"Come here, doggie! Come here. Let's go for a walk!" The glameow mocked, causing the houndoom to growl.

"You dare to make a mockery of me! You are so dead!" The Houndoom lunged himself towards the confident cat. The cat then produced many clones of himself which I recognized as Double Team. The Houndoom only caused only one clone to disappear. This glameow was one tough customer. I gave him that. My ears twitched as I heard Buizel grunted.

"Please rest…. We are okay now." I comforted. I was also grateful to Buizel. He risked himself to get my confidence and self esteem as a trainer back into me.

"I guess a little shock will jog your mind, Houndoom." The gleameows said but only one of them released a thunderbolt from his body which I assumed to be the real Gleameow. The Houndoom was paralyzed from the shock and the glameow didn't give him any time to recover since he quickly dashed towards him and gave him an Iron Tail in the back.

"Geez.. you really are tougher than I thought." The Houndoom said as he skidded backwards. He was completely recovered from the paralysis quickly. He then shot a large human-shaped fire at Glameow who dodged it with ease. He then released one more thunderbolt from his body, causing the mongrel to yelp in pain and agony. This time the attack seemed to be fiercer than the last one since the Houndoom actually fell to the ground limply and fainted. I didn't who's the glameow but I owned him my life.

"Thank you… You are pretty strong." I said.

"It is always my pleasure to help a beautiful lady." He said and I blushed. He said I was beautiful. Well, my beauty was even showing off in a mew form. I was blushing now.

"Thank you very much." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"I don't mean you, ugly!"he said and I felt a sudden crack of glass in my mind. A cold wind blew through and I felt as if I was turned to stone.

"I mean you, young miss." He said to Lilly. Lilly then shocked and stared at him with red face.

"He finds a bulbasaur beautiful…" I whimpered so quietly that no one could hear me. Was this some kind of pokemon instinct again? I couldn't say anything.

"Thank you." Lilly said shyly. I knew that a mew was cuter than a bulbasaur but yet he still thought that a bulbasaur was cuter. I really didn't know what I should say now. But I felt as I was suddenly hit down when immediately risen up. This is just too much that I couldn't take it. Then I suddenly remembered. Who was Glameow? He probably didn't have a name anyway. Maybe I should invite him to our little camp.

"Hey, why don't you come with us to our camp?" I invited just to get a suspicious glare.

"How can I trust you, ugly?" he said and I suddenly froze again like a stone sculpture. Even Dylan wouldn't tell me like that.

"I mean, can you come to our camp? We would like to invite you." Lilly said.

"Sure, young beauty. Sorry for being rude since I didn't know she was your friend." Gleameow said and I gave him a raise in eyebrow. Who did he think he was, only flattering Lilly but insulting me. I really didn't like him at all. He was worse than Dylan himself. Thinking of Dylan, I wondered what he was doing now. I better went and check.

"Let's go. There are still others as well." I said seriously and then stammered, showing my anger towards the Gleameow. Gleameow seemed to notice this and approached. He then brushes his swirling tail across my face, causing me to sneeze.

"Look, a little miss is sneezing." He said with laughter and I frowned. I bit his tail and he suddenly jumped.

"Look, a little pussy is hurt." I mocked, laughing, causing Gleameow to growl.

"Don't fight, both of you." Lilly pleaded. I stammered. But then I slowly opened my eyes slightly to check the situation out and saw that Gleameow was holding Lilly's chin with his tail. When did he get there?

"I won't fight if you don't want me to, my beauty." He said. He was just flattering too much and I didn't really like being with this guy. And he seemed to be attracted to Lilly a lot while there was a negative reaction towards me.

After a while of walking back, we finally could see the young kitten like creature still sleeping in his place. HE WAS JUST TOO RELAXED! While we were running for our very lives, he was just sleeping! I really became furious about him. I stomped my way to him. I noticed his tail and stepped on it with my full force, causing him to shout and yelp in pain. I then started to strangle him.

"You, idiotic BASTARD!! Why were you asleep?" I scolded.

"Please…. I cannot answer…." He said, seemed to be dizzy.

"Good riddance!" I said and slammed him to the ground. He rubbed off his forehead in pain and opened his eyes. He became shocked as soon as he saw the gleameow.

"It's you!"


End file.
